Czarny charakter czyli Sosuke Aizen
by Yujo
Summary: Krótki, mam nadzieje nie pozbawiony humoru fanfick przedstawiający Aizena jako charakter pełen złych, mrocznych a może raczej przyjaznych cech charakteru. Sosuke Aizen zaprezentuje się nam w zupełnie innym świetle podczas imprezy urodzinowej Byakui.


Czarny charakter czyli Sosuke Aizen

Na niebie świeciło słońce i choć Aizen – sama obejrzał je dokładnie, nawet z drugiej strony domu nie mógł dostrzec na nim ani jednej chmury, która zwiastować by mogła nadchodzącą burzę. Przed południem wydawało mu się nawet, że widzi biały, puszysty obłoczek przybywający z zachodu i siedział godzinę w ogrodzie, czekając na możliwość zaobserwowania jak owy maluszek zmienia się w potężną, krwiożerczą chmurę gradową. Obłoczek jednak tylko malał kpiąc sobie z mężczyzny, aż wreszcie zniknął zupełnie.

- „No to mamy piękny dzień na pokazanie Kenpachiemu i Byakui mojej złej natury"- pomyślał Aizen i podszedł do papierowych drzwi rezydencji kapitana jedenastego oddziału. Podniósł rękę aby zapukać kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jako czarny charakter może po prostu wejść bez uprzedzenia. Rozsunął drzwi i stanął w nich zastając Zarakiego siedzącego na podłodze. Przyjął najgroźniejszą pozę jaka przyszła mu namyśl, w obecnej chwili było to położenie rąk na biodrach.

Wydawało mu się, że Kenpachi się do niego uśmiechnął, ale równie dobrze mógł wytknąć mu język, od kiedy bowiem Aizen – sama zmienił image na złego – byłego shinigami i zdjął z nosa okulary sceny i obrazy rozgrywające się przed jego oczami stały się zdecydowanie mniej wyraźne i bardziej rozmazane.

- Dzień do…, znaczy jestem – sprostował Aizen ochrypłym i jak najbardziej nieprzyjemnym głosem.

-Witam, kopę lat Aizen.

-Przyszedłem na spotkanie z okazji urodzin kapitana Byakui – Aizen rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu – dlaczego go tutaj nie ma?

- Nie został zaproszony.

Zły – były shinigami zastanowił się nad logicznym sensem wyjaśnienia, które przed chwilą usłyszał. Faktem było, że gburowaty, wiecznie milczący kapitan Byakua nie należał do najbardziej lubianych facetów i mógł nie zostać zaproszony na własne urodziny. Aizen postanowił więc nie wgłębiać się w owy sens.

- A reszta gości? – spytał choć domyślał się odpowiedzi skoro Kenpachi siedział sam na macie tatami a on spóźnił się na przyjęcie czterdzieści minut z powodu obserwacji meteorologicznej obłoka.

- Paszport Ichigo stracił ważność i nie chcą go wpuścić do Soul Society, więc będziemy sami.

Aizen usiadł naprzeciwko kapitana i zmrużył oczy aby go lepiej widzieć. Podczas ceremonii picia herbaty nie odzywał się ponieważ tradycja zabraniała mówić o biznesie a pogoda wystarczająco się już nad nim znęcała. Sięgnął po dango i władował się sobie do ust. Słodki smak rozpłynął mu się w ustach i Sosuke znowu poczuł się jak dziecko. Nagle przez głowę przeszła mu pewna myśl i fragmenty kluski utknęły mu w gardle.

„ Czy czarny charakter może jeść słodycze? Jeśli tak to czy słodkie dango jest jednym z nich?"

Na wszelki wypadek odłożył wpół dojedzony łakoć i odsunął go od siebie. Spojrzał na Kenpachiego, który wyciągnął właśnie sake i nalewał ją do czarek.

-Powiedz mi Aizen jak to jest być tym złym, który rządzi Espadą?

Potencjalny władca złej strony spojrzał na koniuszki swoich palców, wytarł spocone dłonie o swoją szatę i niepewnie odchrząknął.

- Fajnie - wyksztusił, zdając sobie sprawę jak mało przekonująco i poetycko to zabrzmiało. Kenpachi spojrzał na niego tym swoim ironicznym wzrokiem. Jak on tego nie nawiedził. Zaraki uważany był za najbardziej tajemniczego człowieka wśród trzynastu oddziałów i masy innych dziwolągów. I ta jego mała vice kapitan, dziecko uwielbiające widok krwi, podejrzany bachor. I teraz to on Aizen –sama był tym, który porzucił shinigami i miał pod sobą rzeszę Arancarrów. Był największym zagrożeniem dla wszystkich żywych i Społeczeństwa Dusz, mimo to Zaraki razem ze swoim barbarzyńskim obyciem sprawiał, ze Aizenowi trzęsły się ręce.

- To żeś się rozgadał – prychnął Kenpachi i nie czekając na pozwolenie dolał obu sake.- A właściwie to w imię czego wy walczycie?

Sosuke zamrugał.

- No jak to w imię czego. Walczymy bo jesteśmy źli i okrutni, nie potrzebujemy powodu. – zerknął na Zarakiego chcąc zaobserwować jego reakcję, ale kapitan wciąż siedział chowając się za tą swoją nie wyrażającą żadnego uczucia maską.

- Nie jesteście źli i okrutni. Nawet tak nie wyglądacie.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Żeby wyglądać groźnie musicie zmienić przede wszystkim ubrania, ta biel mija się z celem. My shinigami chodzimy na czarno bo jesteśmy przerażający, biały kolor to kolor cnoty i niewinności, jesteś cnotliwy Aizen?

- Zamknij się , nie jestem. – czemu nikt mu nie powiedział, że biel nie wygląda przekonująco. – chciałem aby było schludnie.

- A więc jesteś nie tylko cnotliwy ale również pedantyczny.

- Nie! Ja jestem złym, czarnym charakterem…

- Ubierającym się na biało. - Zaraki uśmiechał się triumfalnie. Najwyraźniej cała sytuacja bardzo go bawiła. – Właściwie to ty jesteś dobry! No bo zły charakter zabija innych.

- Ja również zabijam! - Aizen poczuł, że zaczyna odzyskiwać przewagę. Znowu panował nad całą sytuacją. Kenpachi spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

- Kogo zabiłeś?

Tak właściwie było to najcięższe pytanie jakie padło podczas całej rozmowy, dalszy jej ciąg zależał od jego odpowiedzi. Postanowił grac na zwłokę.

- No tak jakby policzyć to takich tam nic nie znaczących, ale dużo ich było i pustych…

- Takich ja też zabijam, ja się pytam czy zabiłeś kogoś ważnego.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Ciągle zlecam jakieś zabójstwa. Sam się w to nie bawię ale Espada zabija dla mnie.

- Czyli, że do wcześniej wymienionych twoich cech charakteru mogę dodać „słaby". I przypomnij mi kogo ta Espada zabiła?

- No jeszcze nikogo, ale pracujemy nad tym.

Aizen poczuł się jak na przesłuchaniu. Siedział ostrzeliwany trudnymi pytaniami na które nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniej odpowiedzi a Zaraki go karcił.

- A więc nikogo nie zabiłeś, jesteś niewinny, cnotliwy, pedantyczny i ubierasz się na biało. Na chwilę obecną mogę ze spokojem stwierdzić, że jesteś dobrym charakterem a biorąc pod uwagę, ze prawie każdy liczący się shinigami zabił już jakiegoś członka Espady albo silnego Arancarra jesteś najbardziej dobrym i cnotliwym charakterem w całym Społeczeństwie Dusz.

Sosuke poczuł jakby ktoś walnął go właśnie kamieniem w głowę. Tyle planów i starań poszło na marne. Trzęsąc się wstał ostrożnie .

- Ja się już pożegnam.

Chwiejnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Przed oczami latały mu różnokolorowe migoczące plamki. Nogi uginały się pod jego ciężarem, przy każdym kroku miał wrażenie, że zaraz upadnie. Ale teraz nic go już nie interesowało. Zastanawiał się tylko czy do takiego stanu doprowadziła go ocena Kenpachiego czy jego sake. Wyszedł na dwór i nie myśląc o tym w którą stronę powinien udać się aby dotrzeć do domu ruszył w (nie można nazwać tego podskokami) niepewnych podrygach w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Miał wielką satysfakcję ponieważ w całej swej opinii Zaraki nie zauważył jednej z jego cech, wciąż nie wiedział, że Sosuke jest niezwykle romantyczny.


End file.
